Kisah Kucing Hitam
by Gummysmiled
Summary: Taehyung mengunjungi sepupunya, Jungkook, yang dirawat di rumah sakit di Jepang. Ternyata, di sana ada sebuah cerita tentang seekor kucing hitam pembawa sial. Banyak orang yang percaya, jika seseorang dilompati oleh kucing itu, maka tak lama kemudian dia akan meninggal. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa cerita itu benar. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? / VMin & KookMin, uke!Jimin / oneshot.


_Gummysmiled's 9_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **Kisah Kucing Hitam"**

.

.

.

 **Kisah Kucing Hitam**

Taehyung mengamati layar _handphone_ nya dengan saksama—memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah membaca nomor kamar atau ia benar-benar akan ditampar orang—karena telah sembarangan masuk ruangan.

"Hmm.. Kamar nomor empat puluh empat, Ruang Mawar... tidak salah lagi." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

Diraihnya kenop pintu di hadapannya—dan ia pun membuka pintu salah satu kamar di rumah sakit ternama di Osaka, Jepang.

" _Sumimasen_ _*_." Pria 21 tahun itu melangkah memasuki kamar.

Penglihatannya mendapati sosok jangkung yang terbaring lemas di atas ranjang rumah sakit—sembari menatap keluar jendela.

Pria itu—si penghuni kamar—menoleh ke arah Taehyung, dan Taehyung tidak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya.

"Jungkook! _Omae wa bakagete_ **—"

" _Urusee_ *** _._ Kau tidak tahu seberapa sakit ini, _bastard_." Lelaki yang dipanggil Jungkook itu menatap sinis sepupunya—Taehyung—yang kini berjalan dengan congkak ke arahnya.

Taehyung menatap remeh pada adik sepupunya itu, lalu menepuk kepalanya—untungnya tidak terlalu keras. "Kau tinggal di negara yang penuh dengan peraturan dan adat, tapi cara berbicaramu masih saja tidak punya sopan santun, Jungkook- _ah_."

Yang disindir hanya mendecih. "Kukira kau datang ke sini tidak hanya untuk mengoceh, eh?"

Taehyung mendengus. _'Kurang ajar.'_ batinnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, sepupu. Aku tidak akan mengoceh saja di sini, aku juga akan mempercepat kematianmu dengan mencabut infusmu diam-diam ketika kau terlelap." canda Taehyung dengan raut wajah serius, membuat adik sepupunya ingin sekali bangkit dari posisi rebahannya dan meninju rahang kakak sepupunya—kalau saja tubuhnya tidak penuh dengan luka dan juga tulang yang patah.

"Sialan kau, _hyung_. Aku kecelakaan begini bukan kemauanku juga." sinis Jungkook, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kakak sepupunya yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Taehyung terkekeh, "Tentu saja, _baka_. Lain kali, kau pakai otakmu kalau ingin menyeberang jalan, atau aku akan mengembalikanmu ke guru taman kanak-kanakmu—untuk kursus menyeberang jalan sekaligus kursus berbicara sopan."

"Bodoh. Aku hanya sedang oleng saat itu, dan terlalu lama tinggal di Amerika membuat lidahku 'rusak'." Jungkook meringis mengingat negara tempatnya bermukim sebelum ia pindah ke negeri sakura ini—Amerika.

"Bukannya kau memang tidak punya tata krama sehingga kau tidak pernah bersikap sopan pada orang lain?" sindir Taehyung dengan sudut bibirnya yang naik sedikit—menyeringai.

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya, "Ini rumah sakit, _hyung_ , dan jangan membuat masalah denganku atau aku akan mengusirmu."

Yang diancam hanya terkikik tanpa dosa. "Ya, ya, _gomen ne_ **** _._ "

Si adik hanya melengos—enggan menanggapi.

Taehyung tidak ambil masalah. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar rumah sakit, kemudian membuka kaca bening itu lebar-lebar—demi meraih udara segar yang bebas dari bau obat-obatan yang memuakkan.

"Aku ingin pulang secepatnya." Jungkook bergumam—ikut menarik napas dalam-dalam, menyingkirkan bebauan menyebalkan yang ia rasa sudah mengendap di indra penciumannya belakangan ini.

"Maka dari itu, istirahat yang banyak dan jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang membahayakan nyawamu lagi." Taehyung menasihati. Ini dia sosok 'kakak' dari seorang Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook mendengus, namun ia tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja."

Lama hening menyelimuti, semenjak Taehyung sibuk dengan jendela kamar rumah sakit dan Jungkook berjuang menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Hei, Jungkook." Taehyung memulai.

"Ah-hah? Apa?" Jungkook benar-benar hampir tertidur jika kakaknya tidak menyebut namanya.

"Apa rumah sakit ini memang sering kedatangan seekor kucing hitam?" tanya Taehyung—tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang masih terbaring di ranjang itu.

Yang ditanya hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Kucing hitam? Kucing hitam yang mana—astaga."

Taehyung segera menoleh ketika telinganya menangkap nada yang berbeda yang dilontarkan adik sepupunya. Sarat akan keterkejutan—sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, segera mendekat ke arah adik sepupunya yang kini nampak menahan napasnya.

"Aku… hanya kaget, _hyung_. Di rumah sakit ini, ada cerita yang tak kau ketahui." gumam Jungkook pelan. Kedua maniknya menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka lebar.

Kini giliran Taehyung yang mengerutkan dahi. "Tentang kucing hitam?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya. Dan sebelum aku cerita, ada baiknya kau tutup jendela itu, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin makhluk itu masuk ke kamarku dan aku akan menemui kematianku."

" _Okay?_ "

Taehyung tidak bisa tidak heran melihat kelakuan adik sepupunya yang tiba-tiba berubah saat ia menyinggung tentang kucing hitam yang tadi ia lihat sedang melintasi rumah sakit—tanpa masuk ke dalam.

Setelah menutup satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamar itu, Taehyung kembali mendekat ke arah Jungkook—yang masih setia menatap ke arah luar kaca bening itu.

"Yah, sekarang kau bisa cerita tentang alasan mengapa Jeon Jungkook yang tidak takut pada apapun menjadi parno pada seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam yang bahkan terlihat menggemaskan." sindir Taehyung—yang anehnya tidak dibalas Jungkook.

"Kucing itu… kucing pembawa kutukan, _hyung_."

Taehyung terdiam.

Sebelum—

"Pfftt.. BAHAHAHAH!"

Ia tertawa terbahak, membuat yang ditertawai segera menoleh ke arahnya. Bingung dengan tingkah kakak sepupunya yang seperti orang tidak waras.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kutukan? _Please_ , Mr. Jeon, kita hidup di zaman dimana _boyband_ dan _girlband_ lebih diminati daripada cerita-cerita tidak masuk akal tentang makhluk pembawa sial!" seru Taehyung tidak sabaran.

Jungkook masih terdiam—dengan wajah kakunya yang membuat Taehyung hampir saja mengira bocah itu kerasukan.

"Kau hanya tidak tahu, Kim Taehyung."

Lelaki itu berhenti tertawa.

' _Jungkook… aneh sekali.'_ Taehyung membatin.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang betapa anehnya jika ada seekor kucing yang seakan 'merampas' nyawa setiap tubuh yang dilompatinya." Kemudian Jungkook menatap kakak sepupunya.

Tatapan kosong, hampa—namun menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat dalam.

Tapi Taehyung adalah Taehyung. Dia tidak percaya akan eksistensi hantu dan segala rumor tentangnya—apalagi ini. Kucing pembawa kutukan.

" _Okay_ , bisakah kau atur mimik mukamu agar tidak terlihat melebih-lebihkan?" Sang kakak sepupu mencoba melucu, dan akhirnya Jungkook tertawa.

Hampir saja Taehyung mengira bocah di hadapannya ini telah menipunya.

"Tapi aku tidak main-main."

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki mengeluarkan sebuah cermin dari sakunya. Diangkatnya benda itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Hmm.. masih menggemaskan."

Memasang pose menggoda—dengan menjilat bibirnya—layaknya seorang gigolo murahan yang sering berada di bar maupun diskotik di kota.

Ia tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya sendiri. Senyuman cantiknya perlahan luntur—digantikan dengan wajah serius yang mengandung seribu makna di baliknya.

Cermin yang ia genggam sengaja ia jatuhkan, sehingga benda itu pecah berkeping-keping.

Lelaki itu menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya—membentuk sebuah seringai, kemudian kakinya melangkah memasuki rumah sakit terkenal di Kota Osaka itu.

Ia menghampiri meja resepsionis yang penjaganya sedang bersolek ria. Sedikit berdeham untuk mendapat perhatian wanita genit ini, lelaki itu akhirnya menghapus seringainya. Menggantinya dengan senyuman manis yang menambah kesan indah di wajahnya.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_. Saya mencari seorang pasien yang telah berada di rumah sakit ini selama lebih dari dua minggu." katanya.

Resepsionis pesolek itu mengerutkan alis tebalnya. "Maaf, bisakah Anda memberi ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik? Sudah ada lima orang pasien yang berada di rumah sakit ini selama lebih dari dua minggu, dan mereka semua telah meninggal baru-baru ini."

Lelaki itu nampak terkejut, "Ah, begitukah? Baiklah. Saya mencari satu-satunya pasien berkebangsaan bukan Jepang di sini."

Wanita itu mengangguk kecil, kemudian ia mulai mengutak-atik data di komputer. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Lelaki berwajah manis itu menyanggupi. Matanya melalang buana—memperhatikan siapa saja yang terlihat menarik.

Tiba-tiba saja, retinanya menangkap bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berwajah menggemaskan. Anak kecil itu nampak tertawa lepas. Nampaknya ia sedang bahagia. Sang lelaki tersenyum melihat si anak kecil, namun senyumannya lenyap seketika saat ia melihat sesuatu yang membuat anak kecil itu tertawa bahagia.

Seekor kucing.

Yah, kucing kecil ringkih yang tubuhnya penuh luka.

Lelaki ini mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat tingkah kasar si anak kecil yang menendang seekor kucing yang nampak tak berdaya itu.

Kucing itu diam saja, sesekali merintih dengan mengeong kecil ketika sang anak mulai menyiksa tubuh ringkihnya.

"Tuan?"

Suara sang resepsionis membuyarkan perhatian si lelaki manis dari objek yang ia amati.

"Ah, ya?"

"Orang yang Anda maksud adalah Tuan Jeon Jungkook, satu-satunya pasien berkebangsaan asing yang ada di rumah sakit ini. Ia berasal dari Korea Selatan, dan ia baru masuk ke sini dua minggu yang lalu. Tuan Jeon dirawat di kamar nomor empat puluh empat, Ruang Mawar." terang si wanita tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer di hadapannya.

Sang lelaki manis kembali tersenyum, "Begitu, terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya."

Wanita itu mendongak untuk membalas ucapan terima kasih dari lelaki tadi, namun sosok itu sudah menghilang dari sana.

.

.

.

"Jungkook- _niichan_ *****!"

Dua orang lelaki dewasa dalam ruang rawat itu kompak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka dengan kasar, menghasilkan bunyi dentuman yang lumayan keras.

Muncullah seorang bocah lelaki lima tahunan yang berlari menuju ranjang Jungkook dengan riangnya.

" _Ohayo_ , Miki." Lelaki itu tersenyum menahan tawa ketika si anak kecil berjalan riang ke arahnya.

" _Ohayo_. _Nii-chan_ , tadi Miki menemukan kucing kecil!" lapornya semangat, sedikit mengabaikan eksistensi satu makhluk lainnya—Taehyung.

"Benarkah? Miki yakin kucing itu bukan keluarga dari _Black_?" tanya Jungkook bercanda—meski tetap saja terdengar nada serius dari kalimatnya.

Sang bocah lelaki kecil menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Memangnya _Black_ akan datang lagi, yah?"

Jungkook memutar otaknya, mengingat-ingat tentang jadwal kedatangan makhluk yang mereka panggil _Black_ itu.

"Mungkin saja, karena hari ini adalah tanggal empat. Semoga saja kucing itu tidak datang." katanya, membuat anak kecil itu mengangguk kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar Jungkook setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Taehyung sedari tadi terabaikan segera bertanya pada sepupunya. "Anakmu?"

Jungkook langsung menatap tajam pada lelaki itu, "Kau tidak dengar dia memanggilku ' _nii-chan_ '?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya terbahak. Nampaknya ia suka sekali mengerjai sepupunya yang ia anggap bodoh ini.

"Tentu aku dengar, _pabbo_. Aku heran, memangnya dia siapa?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Dia pasien leukemia. Kamar rawatnya tepat di sebelah kamar ini. Dia memang suka bermain denganku."

Taehyung mengerutkan dahinya, "Pasien kanker darah? Berarti dia sudah lama berada di sini, bukan?"

Lelaki di atas ranjang mengangguk, "Ya, hampir setahun, dan kata orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia semakin terlihat menyedihkan setiap harinya."

"Begitu. Dan apa _Black_ yang kalian bicarakan adalah si kucing hitam itu?" tanya yang lebih tua dengan tatapan curiga.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya. Dia selalu datang ke rumah sakit pada tanggal yang ada angka empatnya, seperti hari ini. Nanti dia akan datang lagi pada tanggal empat belas dan dua puluh empat."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja dari para penghuni rumah sakit, ditambah aku yang sudah pernah melihatnya sekali." ujar lelaki bermarga Jeon itu pelan.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya, "Kau sudah pernah melihatnya? Dia benar-benar pembawa kematian?"

Jungkook menghela napas. "Ya, dalam bentuk kucingnya. Waktu itu aku baru saja dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Dalam keadaan hampir mati, mataku menangkap bayangan seekor kucing yang melompat masuk dari jendela, kemudian mengamati para pasien di ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Dia melompati seseorang yang ranjangnya tepat berada di sebelahku, dan esoknya orang itu meninggal."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya, sebelum tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras, "Waah, beruntung sekali bukan kau yang dilompati kucing itu."

Jungkook ingin sekali melempar wajah kakak sepupunya dengan vas bunga, sayangnya perbuatan itu akan membuatnya mendekam di bui.

"Anak kecil tadi… Apa dia tidak takut dengan kucing hitam itu? Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kematian, 'kan?" tiba-tiba Taehyung berucap seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook, merasa aneh dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan lelaki itu.

"Dia menderita leukemia, dan itu tidak sama sepertimu yang dapat sembuh dengan waktu beberapa bulan. Bisa saja dia yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya." Taehyung terkekeh, sembari membayangkan kucing hitam yang dilihatnya tadi melompati Miki—si anak kecil—kemudian keesokannya ia akan meninggal.

Jungkook memicingkan matanya pada Taehyung, "Apa yang kau ketahui _hyung_?"

Taehyung terdiam, kemudian menatap adik sepupunya dengan tatapan kosong. "Tidak ada. Tentu saja tidak ada."

Jungkook menghela napas, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan perilaku aneh yang memang mendarah daging dalam diri seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Mari kita buktikan."

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, ragu. "Kau yakin tempat ini aman untuk bersembunyi, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook berdecak malas. "Tentu saja, _hyung_. Kau lihat, aku dan infusku saja muat dalam lemari ini."

Gantian Taehyung yang berdecak malas. "Aku bertanya apa tempat ini aman atau tidak, bukan tentang kapasitas lemari ini, _baka_."

"Ssst, diamlah, _hyung_. Miki baru saja tertidur, kalau dia bangun, rencana kita akan hancur total dan kita bisa bermasalah." bisik Jungkook.

Mereka berdua sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari yang terdapat di kamar rawat anak kecil teman Jungkook yang bernama Miki itu.

"Memangnya jam berapa kucing itu datang?" tanya Taehyung lagi, sembari menatap jendela yang ada di kamar ini dari sela-sela lemari yang terbuka sedikit.

Jungkook menatap _smartphone_ -nya yang menunjukkan angka 23.00.

"Tengah malam, _hyung_. Satu jam lagi." balas Jungkook yang hampir membuat Taehyung hampir memekik.

"Astaga, kita bisa mati kehabisan napas di sini, _baka_!" kata lelaki yang lebih tua sembari menoyor kepala adik sepupunya.

Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung sedikit keras, "Kau tidak akan mati jika bersamaku, _hyung_."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya, "Ya, aku tidak akan mati, tapi aku akan terlelap di sini."

Yang lebih muda menggeleng keras, "Jangan, jangan sampai tertidur! Aku tidak mau pengintaian kita berakhir sia-sia."

"Aku tidak mau dengar protes jika saja aku tertidur." kata Taehyung sembari mendengus.

Jungkook mencibir.

Lima belas menit, dan Taehyung mulai mengantuk.

Empat puluh menit, Jungkook jadi ikut mengantuk.

Nyaris satu jam, dan Jungkook tertidur duluan.

"Bocah sialan." umpat Taehyung saat melihat adik sepupu kurang ajarnya yang sedang tertidur dengan air liur yang menetes di sudut bibirnya.

Terpaksa, ia mengamati jendela kamar itu sendirian.

Entah kenapa, Taehyung merasa suhu kamar ini semakin dingin mendekati tengah malam. Ia tentu saja tahu jika matahari sudah tidak merajai langit maka yang terasa hanyalah dingin. Tapi tentu saja, ini berbeda. Dingin ini… sangat menusuk.

 _Duk!_

Taehyung tersentak keras di dalam lemari—sehingga membangunkan Jungkook yang sudah berkelana dalam mimpinya.

" _Hyung_ , kucingnya…"

"Sssstt, pelankan suaramu, _pabbo_! Aku mendengar suara aneh dari jendela kamar ini."

Mendengar peringatan itu, Jungkook langsung terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk kuat.

 _Duk! Duk!_

Sekarang, dua orang itu mengintip dari sela-sela lemari yang memang sengaja mereka buka sedikit. Suara itu muncul lagi, dan kali ini… dapat mereka lihat, jendela itu terbuka.

Menampilkan sosok hitam berkaki empat dengan mata emas berkilat tajam.

Sontak saja Taehyung dan Jungkook menahan napas mereka.

Makhluk itu melangkahkan keempat kakinya, lalu dengan santainya melompati tubuh kaku Miki—membuat dua orang yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam lemari itu tercekat.

"Astaga.." Taehyung kelepasan berbicara.

Mereka dapat melihat sepasang telinga milik makhluk itu menegang mendengar desisan yang dikeluarkan Taehyung.

Perlahan, makhluk itu mendekat ke arah lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

Jungkook tidak dapat menyalahkan Taehyung saat ini walaupun ia ingin sekali melempar kakak sepupunya ke arah kucing itu, tapi ia tentu saja tidak ingin lelaki itu mati konyol di tangan seekor makhluk berbulu dan berkumis hitam.

' _Aku masih ingin hidup esok hari, Tuhan…_ ' pinta dua orang itu dalam hati mereka.

Dapat mereka lihat siluet mata emas itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka, sebelum—

 _PRANG!_

Suara benda berbahan kaca yang dijatuhkan membuat makhluk itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mereka. Keempat kaki makhluk itu berlari cepat ke arah jendela dan segera melompat keluar dari kamar.

Taehyung dan Jungkook serempak mengembuskan napas lega.

" _God_ , hampir saja.." ujar lelaki yang lebih tua sembari perlahan merangkak keluar dari lemari, kemudian ia membantu Jungkook yang sedikit kesusahan dengan infusnya.

"Kita buktikan perkataanmu, _hyung_. Apakah Miki akan bertahan sampai besok." kata Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk setuju. Ditatapnya anak lelaki yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas ranjang putihnya.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Mereka berjalan mengendap meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Dua lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menyadari garis pada alat pendeteksi detak jantung bocah bernama Miki itu menurun secara drastis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Taehyung datang lagi ke rumah sakit tempat sepupunya dirawat, namun ia tidak mendapati Jungkook di kamarnya.

Begitu ia ingin bertanya pada perawat yang sedang bertugas, orang yang ia cari pun menepuk pundaknya.

Taehyung menoleh, mendapati wajah adik sepupunya yang nampak lesu.

"Miki telah pergi, _hyung_."

.

.

.

Seokjin menghela napas. Ditatapnya adik dan adik sepupunya itu dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"Sepertinya kucing itu memang pembawa kematian," gumamnya, yang membuat dua lelaki di hadapannya mengernyit.

Jungkook mendudukkan tubuhnya, sehingga ranjang tempatnya berbaring berdecit sedikit. Ia menatap kakak dari Taehyung itu dengan serius.

"Jadi, Miki meninggal karena—"

"Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak meninggal karena kucing itu. Dia tentu saja meninggal karena sakitnya, hanya saja… kucing itu adalah pertanda bahwa orang yang ia lompati atau datangi akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dalam waktu cepat." jelas lelaki berwajah cantik ini.

Seokjin adalah kakak dari Taehyung yang memang bekerja di Jepang, tetapi ia tidak sempat untuk menjenguk Jungkook yang dirawat di Osaka, karena pekerjaannya di Tokyo terlalu menyita waktu.

Dan ketika ia sempat membesuk adik sepupunya, ia malah diserbu dengan puluhan pertanyaan dari Taehyung dan Jungkook. Tentu saja seperti itu, Seokjin adalah seorang indigo yang jelas lebih tahu tentang hal-hal mistis dibanding kedua adiknya.

"Apa dia benar-benar seekor kucing? Entah kenapa aku yakin dia bukan kucing sungguhan, melainkan sesuatu yang menyamar menjadi kucing." ujar Taehyung sembari menerawang ke arah jendela kamar rawat adik sepupunya.

Seokjin tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau benar, Tae. Dia memang bukan kucing sungguhan."

"Jadi, maksud _hyung_ kucing itu adalah siluman?" tanya Jungkook.

Yang ditanya kembali menghela napas, "Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana tepatnya, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku belum pernah mendengar kalau siluman bisa merenggut nyawa seseorang."

Dua orang lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa _hyung_ tahu siapa yang akan didatangi kucing itu selanjutnya?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook ikut penasaran.

"Satu-satunya pasien berkebangsaan Korea di sini." gumam Seokjin.

Dua orang yang lebih muda menelan liur mereka.

Taehyung buka suara, "Dan orang itu adalah…"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa mengumpat.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Seokjin tersenyum kecut, "Makhluk itu meninggalkan baunya di sekitar kamar ini. Itu merupakan tanda ia akan mendatangi tempat ini saat waktunya."

" _Shit_ , aku menunggu sepuluh hari kedatanganmu hanya untuk mendengar kabar bahwa aku akan meninggal malam ini? Terima kasih banyak, Seokjin _hyung_." ketus Jungkook sembari mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _Okay_ , awalnya aku memang tidak percaya sama sekali akan keberadaan kucing terkutuk itu, tapi sekarang, rasanya aku tidak siap untuk kehilangan adik sepupu yang sering kuaniaya ini—"

Jungkook melempar bantal ke wajah Taehyung.

Seokjin berdecak, "Aku tentu saja harus memberitahumu, bodoh."

Kalimat itu hanya membuat adik sepupunya mendesah frustasi, " _Seriously_ , _hyung_ , aku bahkan belum menginjak bangku kuliah dan aku akan mati muda?"

"Jangan berlebihan. Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi di tempat manapun di ruangan ini, dan kau bisa menangkapnya di saat dia datang." ujar Seokjin santai.

"Hah? Yang benar?"

Lelaki cantik itu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Jungkook. Membukanya lebar-lebar, lalu menggerakkan bibirnya—entah kalimat apa yang ia ucapkan.

Seokjin menoleh ke belakang, menatap kedua adiknya yang sama-sama memasang ekspresi bengong.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil atau tidak, yang jelas kucing itu tidak berbahaya." ujarnya.

"Apa aku sendirian saja—"

"Kusarankan kau untuk tidak sendirian. Setidaknya sergap makhluk itu bersama Taehyung. Aku tidak berani menjamin kucing itu tidak punya kekuatan sama sekali walaupun ia tidak berbahaya." jelas Seokjin lagi.

"Yang benar saja, _hyung_? Orang bodoh ini hampir membuat nyawaku melayang saat menguntit kucing itu di kamar Miki!" protes Jungkook dengan telunjuknya yang menunjuk lancang pada kakak sepupunya.

"Heh, siapa yang tidur seperti beruang hibernasi di saat-saat genting seperti waktu itu, ha?" balas Taehyung tidak terima.

"Sudahlah. Yang jelas kalian bisa mencobanya nanti malam." ucap Seokjin sembari melangkah keluar dari kamar rawat Jungkook.

"Jika kami tidak berhasil?" tanya dua orang itu bersamaan.

Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya, sebelum ia menoleh dan menunjukkan senyum anehnya.

"Mungkin kalian tidak akan selamat."

"APA?!"

"Dan jangan lupa siramkan air ke kucing itu saat kalian berhasil membuatnya tumbang."

.

.

.

.

Lelaki berparas manis itu menatap kosong salah satu kamar rawat yang penghuninya baru saja meninggal sepuluh hari yang lalu. Seorang anak kecil yang tempo kemarin ia temui—anak kecil penderita leukemia dengan hobi menyiksa kucing.

Ia tersenyum kecil, sebelum melangkah menuju atap rumah sakit.

Sesampainya ia di atap, lelaki itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan. Senyumnya semakin merekah saat ia merasakan sejuknya angin pagi yang menerpa tubuh mungilnya.

"Satu lagi… dan aku akan kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya."

Secara tidak masuk akal, sepasang telinga berbulu gelap muncul di telinganya, ditambah ekor dengan warna yang sama yang muncul di bagian belakangnya, kemudian tubuhnya menyusut—berubah menjadi seekor kucing berbulu hitam.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin cara ini akan berhasil?" tanya Taehyung ragu.

Jungkook menganggup mantap, "Tentu saja."

"Hei, aku sebenarnya aku heran. Kau sudah nampak sangat sehat tapi kenapa kau masih dirawat di rumah sakit?" tanya Taehyung sembari bersembunyi dibalik tirai panjang sewarna dinding yang baru mereka beli.

Jungkook terkekeh, ia ikut bersembunyi di sisi tirai yang satunya lagi—sehingga posisi mereka berdua seakan berjaga-jaga di jendela.

"Mungkin karena kucing itu memang ingin mengambil nyawaku sehingga aku mesti tinggal lama di tempat ini." jawabnya asal.

Taehyung mencibir. "Lima menit lagi, penentuan misi kita. Jika kita berhasil, kita akan mengetahui apa atau siapa makhluk itu sebenarnya. Tapi jika kita gagal…"

"Maka aku akan mewariskan seluruh hartaku padamu." canda Jungkook yang malah ditanggapi serius oleh kakak sepupunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Sialan kau, _hyung_." umpat Jungkook yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil.

Angin berhembus kencang, memasuki jendela melewati kamar rawat Jungkook yang sengaja tidak ditutup. Tirai tempat kedua laki-laki itu bersembunyi ikut tertiup angin, tapi untungnya karena ukurannya yang besar, benda itu bisa menyembunyikan tubuh tinggi mereka dengan sempurna.

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung_ …" Jungkook memantapkan niatnya. Ia takut, tapi juga penasaran.

"Ya…" begitu juga dengan Taehyung. Ia menggenggam erat sebotol air di tangannya, yang sudah ia beri lubang agar memudahkan ia menyiram kucing hitam itu tanpa membuka tutupnya terlebih dahulu.

Hawa dingin menusuk mulai menyelimuti—tanda kedatangan makhluk yang mereka cap sebagai pencabut nyawa.

 _Duk!_

Dapat mereka dengar sebuah suara. Suara benda atau sesuatu yang mendarat dengan mulus.

 _Krek!_

Taehyung dan Jungkook sama-sama melirik ke arah jendela. Dapat mereka lihat sepasang kaki berbulu hitam dengan kuku kaki tajam sedang berpegangan di kusen jendela.

Lelaki yang lebih tua memberi aba-aba pada adik sepupunya.

"Tiga…"

 _Duk!_

"Dua…"

Dan makhluk itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dari jendela.

"SATU!"

Taehyung dan Jungkook secepat kilat menyingkap tirai tempat mereka bersembunyi, dan segera menangkap kucing hitam yang nampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka.

"MEOW!"

 _Bugh!_

Kedua sepupu itu melempar kucing hitam—yang meronta dan mencakar mereka dengan ganas—ke atas ranjang rumah sakit.

" _Hyung_ , airnya!" pekik Jungkook.

Dengan sigap Taehyung menyiram sebotol air itu ke arah kucing hitam yang sudah dipastikan membuat mereka berdarah karena cakarannya.

Secara mengejutkan, kucing itu berhenti meronta. Karena kaget, refleks Jungkook melempar selimut ke arah makhluk itu sehingga tubuhnya sukses tertutupi.

Dua orang itu serempak memundurkan tubuh mereka masing-masing, menghindar dari kemungkinan makhluk itu berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan yang akan menelan mereka tanpa dikunyah.

Kedua sepupu itu kompak menahan napas mereka saat sesuatu dibalik selimut itu tiba-tiba saja membesar.

"Astaga, apa-apaan ini?" gumam Taehyung tidak percaya.

Gumpalan dibalik selimut itu bertambah besar menjadi seukuran manusia.

"Jangan bilang dia berubah menjadi vampir atau makhluk gila semacamnya." desis Jungkook pelan.

"Yah, kita tidak akan pernah tahu jika kita tidak berani mencoba." balas Taehyung yang diangguki yang lebih muda.

Melihat benda di balik selimut itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, mereka perlahan bergerak mendekatinya.

Jungkook memegang ujung selimut dan Taehyung memegang ujung satunya. Di tangan Jungkook yang lain sudah terangkat sebuah vas bunga—jaga-jaga jika saja mereka diserang lagi.

"Buka!"

Serempak mereka membuka selimut itu.

Dan Jungkook hampir saja melempar vas bunga itu jika saja mereka tidak mendapati sosok lelaki bertubuh mungil yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Lelucon macam apa ini, _hyung_?" Jungkook menuding kakak sepupunya.

"Siapa yang sedang melucu di sini, sialan?" balas Taehyung tak kalah tajamnya.

Mereka saling bertatapan sengit sebelum kemudian menatap kembali lelaki bertubuh mungil—yang tadinya seekor kucing—yang masih terpejam.

Rambutnya hitam lebat, dengan fitur wajah yang dua sepupu ini akui sangat menggemaskan—jika saja suasana sedang tidak seperti ini—dengan sebuah kalung yang melingkar di leher putih itu. Mirip kalung untuk kucing. Kalung bertuliskan 'Jimin' di atasnya.

"Dia telanjang, _hyung_."

"Tidak, dia tidak pakai baju."

"Sama saja, bodoh!"

.

.

.

Seokjin kembali datang ke rumah sakit demi menginterogasi makhluk yang ditemukan adik dan adik sepupunya semalam.

Untungnya orang-orang di rumah sakit ini begitu mudah dikelabui, sehingga masalah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berhasil menangkap kucing hitam—yang gosipnya sudah menyebar kemana mana—itu tidak diketahui orang lain.

"Siapa kau?"

Lelaki yang terduduk di atas ranjang itu terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan ke sandaran ranjang.

Seokjin menghela napas. Ia melirik adik sepupunya—mencoba meminta pertolongan.

Lelaki itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah lelaki yang mereka duga bernama Jimin itu.

Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh lelaki itu, tapi dia malah beringsut menjauh. Seakan sangat takut Jungkook akan melukai dirinya.

Jungkook mengangkat kedua tangannya—menyerah.

Kini mereka hanya berharap Taehyung bisa mengajak lelaki itu berkomunikasi.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat. Dengan nekat, ia mengangkat dagu lelaki itu, yang mana membuat empunya terengah ketakutan.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, dan ia menggosok pelan dagu lelaki berwajah manis itu. Sebelah tangannya ia arahkan untuk mengusap sayang rambut hitam milik lelaki di hadapannya.

Dan secara mengejutkan, lelaki itu terpejam dan menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Taehyung, yang mana membuat Taehyung tersenyum bangga.

Seokjin memberi isyarat agar adiknya itu segera menanyai lelaki itu tentang identitasnya.

"Namamu Jimin, 'kan?" tanyanya lembut.

Lelaki itu mengangguk kecil, "Eum."

"Apa kau… si kucing hitam itu?" tanya Taehyung lagi, membuat lelaki berparas manis itu membuka matanya.

Taehyung dapat melihat tatapan sendu dari kedua mata sipit itu.

"Eum." balasnya lagi.

Taehyung masih tetap mengusap-usap dagu dan kepala lelaki itu.

"Apa kau manusia?" tanya Taehyung sekali lagi.

Ekspresi nyaman dari lelaki itu berubah. Matanya kembali terpejam, tapi kali ini diikuti dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Ia hanya menggeleng kecil, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya lemah.

Taehyung menatap kakaknya—meminta bantuan. Seokjin akhirnya maju, dan Taehyung berjalan mundur ke arah Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

Seokjin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Taehyung, mengusap kepala lelaki bernama Jimin itu.

"Tenang, kami tidak akan menyakitimu. Percayalah." hiburnya.

Jimin mengangguk kecil, namun enggan membuka matanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bersedia bercerita pada kami, tak apa. Kau hanya perlu membuka matamu dan melihat langsung ke mataku." Seokjin memberi tawaran pada Jimin yang memang sedari tadi tidak berucap sepatah katapun.

"Aku bisa sedikit membaca kehidupan masa lalumu, jadi tenang saja." ujar Seokjin.

Jimin masih terdiam. Namun, perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan menatap langsung ke bola mata Seokjin.

.

.

.

" _Kucing sialan! Kau mencuri satu-satunya makanan yang bisa kumakan malam ini!" seorang lelaki berwajah manis memukul seekor kucing hitam dengan sebuah sapu._

 _Kucing itu mengeong pelan, terdengar memohon ampunan._

" _Aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanku, dan aku hanya punya sedikit makanan untukku!" Lagi, lelaki itu memukulkan sapunya ke arah kucing yang sudah terluka itu._

" _Kau pikir aku sekaya apa? Aku bukan orang mampu yang bisa memberi makan ratusan ekor kucing jelek sepertimu!" Sapu itu menghantam keras tubuh kucing hitam yang nampak kesusahan bernapas itu._

" _Terkutuk kau, kucing hitam!"_

 _Lelaki itu baru saja hendak berbalik, namun rasa sakit yang menjalar di punggungnya membuatnya tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke lantai._

" _Argh…"_

 _Dari tubuh kucing hitam yang ia siksa, keluar sosok besar berwarna hitam dengan wujud menyeramkan._

" _Manusia sepertimu benar-benar_ _jahat, bahkan lebih jahat dari Dewa Iblis sepertiku." Sosok menyeramkan itu berucap menghardik._

 _Lelaki manis itu menjerit semakin keras—saat dirasanya sakit di seluruh badannya semakin menjadi._

" _Karena perilaku burukmu, kau kuhukum menjadi seekor kucing hitam. Kau hanya dapat hidup dengan memakan jiwa dari orang yang hampir mati. Kau hanya bisa menjadi manusia saat siang hari. Kau hanya dapat kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya saat kau telah memakan seribu jiwa manusia, atau saat kau menemui orang yang ditakdirkan sebagai masa depanmu."_

 _Lelaki manis itu tidak bisa berhenti menjerit, apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan bernada marah itu. Ia menangis meraung, sakit di seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar menyiksa. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, saat kemudian tubuhnya menyusut dan teriakannya berubah menjadi suara lemah seekor kucing._

" _Park Jimin, kau bukan manusia sepenuhnya lagi."_

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Seokjin tersentak, saat pikirannya kembali ke tempatnya. Ia menatap sosok manis di hadapannya tidak percaya.

"Kau… telah menghadapi hal yang begitu sulit, Jimin." Lelaki cantik itu membawa Jimin dalam sebuah pelukan. Jimin pun menangis tersedu dalam pelukan Seokjin.

Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya bisa menatap aneh kakak mereka.

.

.

.

Sekarang, Jungkook tengah menidurkan Jimin dengan nyanyiannya, sedangkan Seokjin menjelaskan cerita tentang masa lalu Jimin pada adiknya.

"Jadi selama ini, dia memakan jiwa orang sekarat untuk bertahan hidup?" tanya Taehyung.

"Benar, dan ritualnya dalam memakan jiwa orang itu adalah dengan melompati tubuh orang yang sedang sekarat." jelas Seokjin yang diangguki adiknya.

"Tapi, _hyung_... Jimin tidak berhasil mengambil jiwa Jungkook, kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

Kakaknya hanya tersenyum. "Kau ingat saat kemarin aku datang dan aku membuka jendela kamar rawat Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Makhluk jahat yang telah dikutuk Dewa Iblis semacam Jimin dapat menjadikan seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit menjadi sekarat. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya pasien berkebangsaan Korea Selatan di sini, dan setiap orang punya semacam aura bawaan dari tempat mereka berasal. Jimin membutuhkan jiwa dengan aura yang berbeda sebagai penutup dari ritual memenuhi syarat Dewa Iblis agar ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku memasang semacam mantra agar orang dengan jiwa yang ia targetkan tidak sekarat." jelas lelaki manis itu panjang lebar.

Taehyung semakin menatap kagum pada kakaknya, "Kau benar-benar pahlawan, _hyung_."

Seokjin tersipu malu, "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, bocah."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , Jimin tidak bisa memakan jiwa Jungkook, jadi dia tidak bisa memenuhi syarat Dewa Iblis agar dia bisa jadi manusia seutuhnya, seharusnya ia tetap menjadi kucing pembawa kematian, 'kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, senyumnya semakin merekah. "Ya, memang. Tetapi, Dewa Iblis juga memberi syarat lain agar Jimin bisa berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya selain dengan memakan seribu jiwa manusia, yaitu dengan menemukan jodohnya."

Mata Taehyung terbelalak, namun dalam hatinya entah kenapa ia merasa sangat kecewa. "Jadi… Jungkook adalah jodoh Jimin?"

Seokjin tertawa, "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Taehyung menghela napas, "Dari awal, Jungkook-lah yang lebih dulu tahu mengenai si kucing hitam. Dia pula yang dekat dengan Miki, seseorang yang jiwanya dimakan oleh Jimin, yang berarti secara tidak langsung, ia juga dekat dengan Jimin. Lalu, Jimin juga menetapkan Jungkook sebagai mangsa terakhirnya."

Seokjin tertawa semakin keras mendengar perkataan bernada sedih dari adiknya.

"Kenapa tertawa, _hyung_? Aku sedang merasa sedikit patah hati." protes Taehyung.

Seokjin menepuk pundak adiknya. "Semua itu tidak ada pengaruhnya, Taehyung- _ah_. Dan kurasa kau dan Jungkook adalah jodoh Jimin."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

 _Dua tahun kemudian…_

"Pagi, Jimin _ie_." Jungkook menyibak poni yang menutupi kening kekasih manisnya, kemudian mengecup dahinya penuh rasa sayang.

"Pagi…" balas Jimin dengan suara serak. Ia mengucek-ucek mata sipitnya.

"Taehyung kemana?"

Mendengar kalimat dari kekasihnya itu, Jungkook langsung cemberut. "Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah mencari si bodoh itu, sih?"

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil, "Dia juga kekasihku, _baka_."

Jungkook mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Kekasihnya hanya menghela napas pasrah dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook sembari menahan sebelah tangan Jimin.

"Tentu saja membuatkan kalian sarapan." ujarnya. "Lebih baik kau mandi."

"Aaakh, malas sekali. Kalau masakannya sudah siap, kau panggil saja aku, _okay_?" balas Jungkook, lalu ia kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut.

Jimin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju dapur.

Di sana, ia mendapati Taehyung—kekasihnya—yang sedang berjongkok dan mengobrak-abrik lemari penyimpanan.

"Apa pagi-pagi adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat rumah berantakan?"

Taehyung menoleh saat ia mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya. Ia hanya menyengir.

"Tentu tidak, sayang. Aku sedang mencari makanan untuk Chanchan. Kasihan, ia mengeong kelaparan dari tadi." cerita Taehyung sembari menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak tanya padaku?" Jimin berjinjit untuk mengambil makanan kucing dari salah satu lemari penyimpanan.

Taehyung membantu kekasih pendeknya ini untuk meraih sekaleng makanan kucing yang diletakkan di rak paling atas.

"Tadi kau sedang tidur, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu." ujarnya dengan sebelah tangan yang mengusap kepala Jimin.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum.

"Chan! Chan-chan!" Jimin memanggil kucing kesayangannya.

"Meow!"

Datang seekor kucing lucu jenis _ragdoll_ yang berlari menuju mereka dengan ekor yang bergoyang senang. Ia langsung melahap makanan yang diberi majikannya.

Jimin berjongkok, kemudian mengusap sayang kepala kucingnya yang sedang makan.

Rasanya ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal-hal hebat dalam hidupnya. Dikutuk Dewa Iblis, menjadi kucing, dan kali ini memiliki dua kekasih. Haah~ Yang terpenting, ia belajar bahwa menyakiti hanya akan membuat diri sendiri tersakiti, dan hasil dari kesabaran akan berbuah manis pada akhirnya.

 **END.**

.

.

.

.

.

-Area terjemahan-

*Permisi

**Kamu terlihat konyol/bodoh

***Diamlah

****Maaf ya

*****Kakak (laki-laki)

.

.

.

 **-A. N.-**

Wohoo~ FF 5k pertamaku :'3 Aku bahagia banget huhuhu :')

Aku dapat ide setelah nginget ada mitos kalo orang sakit yang dilompatin kucing hitam bakal meninggal tidak lama lagi, terus itu aku paduin sama legenda Nekomata dari Jepang. Menurut legenda, Nekomata itu kucing peliharaan yang sering disiksa ama majikannya, dan Nekomata punya ilmu sihir juga, terus aku paduin dengan segala imajinasi bocahku XD Jadi menurutku FF ini fantasy-horror-romance yang yah~ jujur aja, fantasynya gaje, horror lebih gaje, romance apa lagi :'v Trus, mungkin aja sequel dari FF Storm atau apdetan SCHOOL TIME! akan diundur sampai aku sempat nulis/publishnya. Pokoknya salah satu dari itu deh :'v

Dan terakhir, aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk segala dukungannya, dan maafkan aku yang bikin Jimin berpacar dua di sini hohohoh XD


End file.
